In current email systems, it is easy for the sender of an email to accidentally add an incorrect person to an email. For example, where the names of the persons are similar (i.e., Jon Smith and John Smith), a person can easily select the wrong person to send an email to. This results in the wrong person getting the email. Even though the person who incorrectly received the email may forward the email to the correct person, a problem still exists. If the email is part of an email chain that has other recipients, the wrong person continues to get copied for all the emails, thus exacerbating the problem. To correct this problem, the incorrectly addressed recipient of the email can send an email to all the recipients of the email and ask them to remove the incorrect recipient from the email chain. This is problematic at best, as sometimes a person may forget to remove the incorrect recipient from the email list.
Similarly, if the subject matter of the email chain has changed, a person may want to remove themselves from the email chain in order to not receive additional emails that are no longer of interest to the person. Likewise, if an email address is invalid, persons on the email chain may get messages indicating that the email address is invalid.
The above problems clog up users' email systems with unwanted emails and cause frustration for the users who already have difficulty managing large email in-boxes. What is needed is a solution where users can control responses in email chains.